unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brulk Rogan
Brulk Rogan (also known as Son Of Bogan) is the “son” of Bulk Bogan. He was shat out by Bogan at a night club. Life Story Brulk was shat out by Bulk Bogan at a nightclub, and he was for the most part abandoned by his father. he, much like his father, was born with a permanent age, for Brulk being 45. Since he was born in a nightclub, it’s safe to say he’s an achoholic. Brulk immediately left the shithole and started his own business, Brulk Industries, a few yards away from the front door, with an easy profit of around 100Un$ per month. With that, he headed off with a pair of men (Hergee & Poo) to look for the second source of revenue. Their plans were soon derailed by the arrival of a pair of pirates who had taken the opportunity to go rogue. The trio were immediately defeated in battle and taken aboard their flying pirate ship and brought into space. The trio were brought to The Clangers' Planet in the hope that they'd all die from being around the insufferable creatures, but some how they managed to not die Later, the trio was recruited into a military force of three soldiers with the objective to capture the creatures, but Brulk has different plans. Brulk, with the help of merely Poo, managed to break apart the army from the inside. Brulk, Poo, and Hergee proceeded to set up shop using the remaining military bases. They soon had 9999999999999999999999999Un$ (In Clanger Coins, but easily convertible) they used the money to buy parts to repair and reverse engineer the military technology to make a space shuttle, which they used to fly back to UnWorld. Once the trio however accidentally travelled faster then Sanic and ended up tearing a whole in time and space. They ended up in trapped outside of the UnUniverse and were only able to travel to alternate dimensions. They spent the next 666,000 years like this. During this time several interesting things happened. They include: * While in Dimension 666, Brulk Rogan became the leader of the dimensional equivalent of the Illuminati. * While in the Nightmare Dimension, Brulk Rogan and Hergee had too much to drink and lost the control of their powers temporarily. * While traveling across other dimensions, the trio gained enough power to ascend to undefeatable status thus were able to travel to the 4th dimension without dying. * The Trio, in an attempt to stop themselves from messing up the rocket and getting themselves into their current situation, turned the wreck of their rocket (which at that point was stranded in the very dangerous isopod dimension) into a time machine. They weren't able to travel back to the UnUniverse however, but they were able to go back far enough to visit the Prototype UnMultiverse before Chuck Norris destroyed it, as well as the 404: Universe Not Found dimension. * Brulk and Hergee got lost in The Desert Of Melting Clocks, they were stuck there for years. They finally got out and discovered that there was a portal to the Frost Dimension at the edge. * If you couldn’t tell, Brulk and Hergee have a little “something” going on, if you know what I mean. after 666,001 years trapped in their dimensional limbo, they finally built up enough power to burst through the fabric of reality and escape back to the UnUniverse. After escaping back to their home dimension, they decided to continue their exploration endeavors as that’s all they were good at by this point. While investigating an ancient ruin on Salty Spoopy Island, they stumbled across WaDonald Trump who originally wanted to deport Brulk back to Africa. However, after being rescued from being attacked by aliens that escaped from Area 51 by Poo, he decided to help them do their expedition. Brulk's time with WaDonald Trump had a big impact on his politics as he was already an established business man but had never really delve into the politics of it. By 2 years spent with not only WaDonald, as well as the 666,011 years spent with Poo as well, Brulk became incredibly Right-Wing and had an urge to gain power. He attempted to join as many different organizations she could while trying to remain as anonymous as possible, these include: * BBC (like father like son) * Bowser Army * Imperial Legion * Teletubby Army * Satanist Empire As you can guess, his inexperience caused him to get in to none of these. He became so fed up, that he decided the only way to get his power, was to not get it. He wanted to build up enough inner-rage (inspired by his father, and his murder of Jesus Christ) that he would become an unstoppable mass murdering machine. He spent 100 years working as an abused cashier at Burger King. By the 101st year, he finally had enough inner rage to be completely ran by instinct and anger. He shot up he Burger King he worked at, and fled to West Brazil, killing millions on his way. He broke into Dipsy's house and threatened him. Normally, nothing would be able to defeat a teletubby, but because of the insane amount of inner rage built up within Brulk, he had at least the same amount of power as Dipsy. They fought for days, each punch and blow, every slap, and each blow to his chest and stomach, every punch to his cheek, nose, and chest. In all of the hell he felt, everything was coming down as a massive force on his chest and shoulders. With his fists clench, he screamed as he ended up smashing Dipsy's jaw so hard that tears rolled down from his eyes! Dipsy screamed again, but this time, not a whimper, but a scream. "NO!" he spat. "NO, I'M NOT GAY AND I'M NOT A BITCH!" His body shook with uncontrollable force, his eyes rolled back in shame and disbelief, and a rage built through his blood boiled inside of him. Dipsy realized what he just said and did and was pissed that a Bogan did this to him. The boiling blood raised his power level and he smashed Brulk's chest harder then he had ever hit or even kicked anything, and Brulk's heart stopped. But this, not even THIS, was enough to stop Brulk. The adrenaline and anger was enough to keep him running, and the fact that Dipsy had the nerve to hit him, just made him more angry all over again. Brulk couldn't even hear what Dipsy was saying. He just kept punching, over and over and over again until he couldn’t see anything because of how much blood he was covered in. Brulk blew one final blow into Dipsy's chest. All the rage he had built up. The rage of being abandoned by his father, the rage of being kidnapped, the rage of getting trapped in another dimension, the rage of failing. All of it burning inside of him. He threw his fist, with everything behind it, right into Dipsy... Dipsy was obliterated. This was the first and only time a teletubby has ever died in the UnOmniverse. Unknown to Brulk, Dipsy actually has the ability to respawn, and infact already has. Dipsy and other teletubbies are currently planning an assassination attempt on Brulk. However, the fact he managed to obliterate Dipsy in the first place, easily makes Brulk one of the strongest things in the UnOmniverse, along side God and Chuck Norris. Brulk immediately took over West Brazil. No one defied him as he easily demonstrated himself to be insanely powerful. He made several changes to the country, including: * adding new states * taking several countries by force * turning it into a far more brutal dictatorship then any teletubby ever could Brulk then turned his attention to Soviet Russia, which he has declared the World's Least Dangerous country. He declared that the only way he can reach Russia is through militaries: some of the greatest powers on the UnWorld. He has declared to be the largest military in the UnUniverse. The only thing he hasn't done yet is kidnap all the soldiers. Brulk has declared war on his father's country, Atlantis. The war is still ongoing. Currently, Brulk lives in West Brazil, with Hergee and Poo as his right hand men. Powers Brulk's powers include: * Drain Life ability: With each fight, Brulk can drain life energy of his opponent. * Huge size: Brulk gained his great powers from the energy of a giant fire giant, making him strong enough to take down a giant robot from outer space. * Superior Intuitive Mind: An ability that is not limited to mental attacks. It can also affect his opponent and even break the laws of physics so that even Brulk should not be able to hold up. * Telepathy: Brulk has shown to be able to communicate with other beings, even those on Earth at least, with enough efficiency that he is able to understand the thoughts of the people that came to their aid. It is unknown how many people he has communicated with, but as of yet he has only known the thoughts of several men. * Weak-Parted Body: Brulk's ability to manipulate his body allows him to manipulate the force fields surrounding him, although this means his physical strength tends to falter and he is subject to heavy strain Trivia * Brulk has been a critic of UnAmerica showing support for the coalition fighting South Brazil and warned that West Brazil wouldn’t be willing to defend the UnAmerica in case of attack. * Brulk has made an offer worth 7 million and a share of UnAmerican shale gas for a joint venture with Russia. * Brulk has remained friends with WaDonald ever since they played baseball in the United States together in the late 1960s. Brulk has always seen him as very kind, so, no surprise, as we are discussing his work, there is some hint of admiration. * Brulk still has a thing for Hergee. Category:Rulers Category:Nazis Category:Evil Category:Guys Category:People who are against everybody Category:People who've killed teletubbies Category:Bogan Family Category:Wannabe rulers of the world Category:Powerful Category:Gods Category:Overlong pages Category:Brazil